Not Natural- Revenge
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: ( this is after Not natural- dawn of new age) 7 years have passed since John's family died. Being with his uncle Dean and hitting the road and moving lot has gotten to him. John only wants to find Lucretica to take on revenge to see what she was doing with her unborn sister. So many turns and surprises on the way. Showing life isn't all bad, 'sometimes bad things just happen'
1. 7 years later

**Angel: book 2. there are 7, I'm thinking of doing. But tell em if they need fixing up sotry line wise. I fix uo story line here to connect with character more and more deal. someone said i should addmore to chapters and not flick it all on and hope it works out. **

The water rushed down John's face. His short haircut spiked up hair (it was like Dean's but longer), soaking wet. He grabbed his soup bar and rubbed it along his chest. Tomorrow John stared high school at new school. This years was rough even as it was.

'_Can't believe I'm fourteen. Normal kids get to go out and hang out at the mall, but I get to go to a new hotel. Later I get to go out and hunt whatever kills Mr Johnson._' John shook his head and flicked water on the sides of the already wet walls. He put the soup away and rinsed the rest of his body. '_Then I get to train. Man, high school is going to suck._' John turned off the tap and stepped out. John wrapped his towel around his waist. For his age he was fairly mussel. He almost could have a 6 pack. John wiped the mirror to see his face and he sighed at the pimp on his cheek. "That's just what I need." John sighed.

Dean knocked on the door. "Hey, john. You ready to roll?" Dean said through the door. John looked at his pair of jeans, blue underwear and black shirt resting on the large hotel sink. John pulled on his cloths and ruffed the water in his hair. He stepped out with his wet hair messy.

"Hey, uncle Dean." John smiled, even if it was slightly fake. Dean threw john his bag and pick up his own.

"I'm sorry; we got to keep doing this kid." Dean said, grabbing the hotel keys.

John swung his duffle bag over his shoulder; "it's ok. I understand."

Dean opened the door for John. The 14 year old boy walked at to the impala. Dean sighed to himself as he unlocked the door. John sat in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean left to pay for the hotel room. John grabbed the files in the back seat. He spends all, maybe most of his life, trying to fight this demon. Dean and John still didn't know why it stole John's sister at her birth.

Dean got into the car. "Where am I starting school now?" John asked with a glum attitude.

"Central High School, Pennsylvania. It's a ghost case. You love ghost cases." Dean smiled as he pulled out the car park. John nodded and sighed.

"I'm going to sleep." John rolled to his side and stared out the window, put in his head set and turned on his iPod. Dean sighed and continued to drive as his rock music softly played in the back ground. Dean usual has the same taste in music. Expect john wanted to listen to song that wasn't rock. It was one of his mother's favourite that she found when she was in her early 20's; 'This woman's work'

John pulled up his bag over his shoulder as he looked at the large concert building. The doors were large and red. Three golden post was in the door way.

"You going to be ok?" Dean asked. John turned back to Dean. He shut the door and looked through the window.

"Yeah. We are only going to be here for what? another 2 weeks again." John went to walk away.

"John." Dean shouted out. John sighed and turned back to Dean. Dean shuffled in his seat to looked at John through the window.

"If it was up to me. I would let you stay if you liked it here. But we got get this job done to save people…."

John sighed at looked back at the school. "Yeah I know. Saving people, hunting things, the family business." John said with his mouth slightly curved. Dean's face screwed up for moment. John loved teasing quote from book that some guy wrote about the Winchester brothers. The bell rang and everyone swarmed inside.

"Remember, anyone gives you crap…"

"To react, but not overlay. To attack if necessary, not because I can." John put his bag on and ran to the high school, waving good bye to Dean.

Dean smiled and said to him; "I was going to say, I'll bet up their dad while you take on the kid but that works to. His just like Sammy." Dean grinned at himself as he drove off.

John walked to the office and got his classes times.

"Mr Winchester?" John turned around and looked away from his class's times. He looked at a large woman with tight clothing and half-moon glasses on her bridge of her nose.

"…yes." John smiled the best he could.

"Why aren't you in class?!" She barked.

"I….was on my way. I arrived late." John looked once last time to see that right now he had chemistry.

"Next time the principle will hear about this." The woman squawked. John saw a golden badge on her right chest; 'Vice Principle.'

John rolled his eyes; "Got it. Sorry. Bye" He ran out of the room before she could chew his ear off some more. '_Great, first day and I'm late for class_.' John was only a few minute late, but the school was very strict about timing.

John walked to the block that he read on the little map on the side of his time table. John knocked on the science lab door. The door opened to slender teacher wearing a suit but not a suit coat. His tie was purple like the colour of his eyes. His hair was messy black.

"You must be John Winchester. Please come in. I'm Mr Collins. " The teacher stepped out of the way and John enter the class room. All students had eyes planted on John. "Class, this is john. Is there anything you want to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked with an incurring smile.

"Won't be staying long enough." John mumbled.

"Parton?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, um… nothing really to talk about. I move around a lot… huh, I like rock music." John shrugged hoping that was good enough.

"Cool, rock on." The teacher said with rock and roll finger sign and the class did little laugh. "If you'll take a seat." He waved his hand along the class room.

Most of the class return to paying attention to the board, as John looked for place to sit. Some of the girl sighed dreamily at John. John looked down at his school uniform that was rather tight on his small muscles. John gave a smile and small wink that made the girls giggle. John finally finds a sit and sat next down, at the 2nd last row, between some nerdy guy and gothic chick. The gothic chick looked over at john and rolled her eyes. She sketched in her note pad, beside the example on the board, demons and satanic symbols. Beside it there a drawing of girl with her hair in her face, looking rather sad. John got out his science book.

As he did, he handed her note; '_you're pretty good drawer_.'

The girl scribbled down on the back; '_yeah. I'm Meg. You're new here, so I'll just tell you; don't talk to the weird Goth chick._'

John smiled little at the note; '_fine. Tell me where she is and I'll keep my eyes open._' John smile kindly at the girl. Maybe this time he might make a friend and he could talk little about him and Dean's job without looking like a sociopath.

He smiled more when the girl smiled, if you call an air laugh and little roll of the eyes a smile, and wrote down some more; '_You got to watch out around here, john. This is high school. Dog eat dog world._'

'_Ok. You want to hang out at lunch_?' John wrote down. Meg looked at john and said with little attitude; "Sure."

"Oi, Eddie." Meg called to the nerd boy. He looked up with his rectangular glasses on his face. Equations all over his page. "John wants to hang out with us at lunch." Meg said than sunk into her chair.

"Hey." John smiled.

Eddie ginned; "hey."

Meg whispered to John; "oh and FYI Eddie is into guys." John's face dropped as Eddie winker. "He likes you." Meg smirked. John shivered.

"What do you guys do at lunch?" John asked.

Meg rolled her black shaded eyes; "usual eat lunch. But after that we talk about our dark lord." Meg looked like she was trying to scare John off, but it wouldn't work on this kid.

"Cool. In the bible or another religion" John smiled.

"You're really weird." Meg comments, a little smile sneaked it way onto her lips.

"I'm guessing that good thing." John said with side smile.

"Meg, are you and John talking?" The teacher said.

"Sorry, Mr Collins." Meg sunk into her chair and put her hands into her pocket.

John never really made any friends at his schools. This school felt different and he already had kind of made two friends. They sat together at lunch. Meg looked up John.

"Dam, you showed up." Meg gave a five dollar note to Eddie. John sat down beside Meg. "I'm going to say this now. We are the freaks of the school. You want to sit with us, prepare for hell." Meg ate from her sloppy Joe burger. The meat dripped onto her plate. John ate from his cheese and bacon burger, while Eddie locked his eyes on John and ate his carrot sticks with cream cheese. Meg put her large boots on the chair across from her. Her silver jewellery swung as she moved. Her eye brow piecing, few of earring piecing were all long chains.

"How long you going to stick around, pretty boy?" Meg asked as she took another bite in her sloppy Joe.

"Pretty boy?" John scoffed at the remark. "No, I'm just sticking around for two weeks. Month, top." John said with mouthful of food. A few of popular girls walked up to their table.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" one of them asked. John nodded slowly. "How about you get out of the loser table and hang out with us?" The girl offered. John looked at Meg and Eddie.

"I…I'm good. Thank you." John smiled back at the girl, whose face dropped. The group of girls stormed off, mutter and cursing John under their breath. "Guess, I just told the queens of the school no." John turned to Eddie. Eddie nodded.

"You got balls, kid. Why would you want to hang out with us?" Meg threw her half eaten sloppy Joe onto her plate.

"Why not? You guys seem cool." John said and ate another bite. "

Why not? Its sucks, John. I hate it here." Meg threw her paper plate into the trash and stormed off. The group of girls followed Meg to the bathroom.

"She does that." Eddie ate some more of his lunch. "I'll handle it." Eddie wiped his mouth with a napkin and walked over to the girl's bathroom. HE just stood outside to make sure Meg was ok. John didn't understand what he did wrong. But he felt bad about upsetting Meg.


	2. High school is hard

**angel: so many plans. so little time to write**

The next day, John walked into class to see that Meg's seat was empty.

"Where is meg?" John asked Eddie.

Eddie looked over at Meg's seat and smile at John; "some time, she doesn't show for school. She might show up sometime this month. It's you and me til then." Eddie returns to his book. John was lucky that he had all his classes with Meg and Eddie. Eddie pulled out his calculator to start math, when a few people from the popular group walked by and hit his calculator off the table.

"Fag." One of them laughed. Eddie went to pick up his calculator and someone threw Eddie's pencil across the room, his pencils flying. All the students laughed. Most of them did, others just watched. John got up to help Eddie.

"Look like Eddie has got a boyfriend." One of the boys kicked John. He went to kick again but John grabbed the foot and swung his leg to knock over the boy's balancing leg. The boy fell over. His friend went to his aid. Instead of just helping up their ring leader, they attacked John. John blocked their attacked. He grabbed one of their arms and bends it behind the attacker's back.

"Are we going to bother Eddie or his friends again?" John whispered into the bullies ear. The bully just growled til John almost made his arm go out of its socket.

"FINE! LET GO! WE'LL STOP!" John pushed him away.

"Let's keep it like that." John stepped forward quickly and popped his chest forward to show dominance, the bullies flinched and ran to their chairs. "You ok?" John held his hand out for Eddie. Eddie took the hand and has his belongs in the other.

"Thanks." Eddie pushed his glasses back onto his face and put his stuff on the desk.

"Hey anytime." John sat next to him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Eddie asked with a wonderful smile. John looked around the room trying to think of an answer.

"My… dad sent me to army school once. I picked up a lot there. Those were just reflects." John lied a little, those were reflects but he has never been to any kind of school that would teach him to find.

Later when it lunch time, Eddie and John went to their table. Expect at their table was already a few other people.

"Hey, it's john." One of them called out.

"yeah?" John shrugged with his tray in his hands. "Heard you took on the rock." The same boy said.

"…who?" John asked.

"The kid you beat up first period….in maths." Eddie informed.

"Oh, that kid." John showed relief to understand.

"So you did take on the rock? The school's number 1, bully?" The crow mumbled with excitement.

"That guy? He can't even finish a fight. How the blood hell is he the school bully?" John asked. Everyone laughed and little. They all left for their lunch and slapped his back. John and Eddie sat at their table.

"Looks like, someone going for school superstar." Said a girl's voice. John turned to see Meg with her plate of food.

"Meg. I thought you weren't going to show." Eddie said. He slides his falling glass and returned to lunch. John followed Meg's movement.

"What can I say? I'm a bad ass. No one likes Maths." Meg popped her jacket and sat opposite of them. She put her boots in the centre of the pair. "You two got close, while I was gone." Meg snickered. "And you got fan club." Meg looked over to group of people that kept staring at them. Filled with boys and girls.

"What did you do?" Meg asked, her eyes flicked between them.

"John picked a fight with the rock and won." Eddie said as he continued to take small bites of his food.

"The rock?" Meg sat up and her eyes were open wide. John looked to see they were green but with blue tint to them. John also noticed that had ash blond hair that was died black. The root of her hair was its original colour.

"Yeah the rock. It was little ninja." Eddie smiled. Meg looked at John. Her eyes looked John.

"Dude, who are you?" Meg smiled. "I'm…just me." John jester to himself with smile. "Well, you are pretty cool." Meg smirked and ate her lunch. John felt a warm feeling inside of him when she smile at him. He thought she was still mad from the other day.

It was going towards last period.

"John, want to hang out at Eddie's." Meg asked as she pointed down the street. John thought for a while.

"I got to get to….home. My dad will be waiting for me." John asked pointing the opposite direction.

"Come on." Eddie said with a little please in his hazel eyes.

"Um, I'll leave him a text." John said. '_Dean did want me to hang out with kids more. He should be fine with it._' John thought as he left the text and walked with his friends. A minute late,r John got text saying it was fine with dean as long as he back by 6 and is ready for the job.

John never been to anyone house before. Eddie house looked little like his old house. John couldn't remember a lot but he remember that it was peaceful and normal. He remembers when he came through the door that his mum would be waiting and his dad behind her. Eddie opened the door. There was no mum on the other side. Just messy hall full of toys.

"Hey whose toys are these?" Eddie shouted. John was little shock to hear Eddie speak up. Suddenly a little head came out of the corner.

"Eddie is home!" the head shouted. A whole heard of kids ran to them. There was about 4 boys and 3 girls.

"Meg!" one of the little girl's squealed. All the girls ran over to Meg.

"Hey guys." Meg smile brightly. John looked at Meg for moment. He only knew meg for few days but she doesn't really smile. Her smile is scoff and roll of the eyes.

"Tea party!" One of the girl dragged Meg along.

"Again?" Meg mourned

The girls left leaving just the boys. "Mum around?" Eddie asked taking off his school bag.

"No. Out at the bars." The eldest out of the kids reported. Eddie nodded. John was little baffled. Eddie was usual so quiet, that you barely knew he was there. Here he is with siblings, out of his shell and giving orders.

"This is john. John, siblings." Eddie said as he made his way into the kitchen. John gave a little wave.

"OH. This is john!" One of them called out.

"Hey." John smiled.

John entertain the children with some stories. He said; it was myths, he learned in class.

"The monster had fangs the size of knifes. It came closer and closer. It claws scrubbed against the ground. It was drooling as it approached our hero." John held his hands out to look like claws. The children gripped tight to each other as he reacted the scene.

"Boring." Meg called out in a loud voice. She was in the middle. Her hands were behind her back and her legs were separate out.

"Boring?" John let his hands down.

"Yeah boring." Meg leaped up.

"That's cause you haven't heard the best part." John turned to the kids. They smiled.

"Cap' Randy." They called out. John was actual using Dean's adventures as the story. He gave Dean a fake name.

"Let me guess. Cap' Randy. Gets away and his lovely brother David as well. They both live happy ever after." Meg rolled her eyes. John put his hand over Meg's mouth. "

You might be surprised." John had his hand on the Meg's back. He forced her to sit down next to him. "The monster was from hell itself. Cap' Randy was pinned to the ground." John held Meg down and held onto her shoulder.

"Did Cap' Randy escape?" One of the kids shouted.

"The hound's master laughed. David watched. Cap' Randy… was taken by the hound. He was dragged to hell." John said and he pause.

"That's how it ends?" Meg raised an eye brow. "Now, that's complete-" John pulled Meg in and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Another story, for another day?" John finished and bopped her nose.

"Alright guys. Help me out." Eddie shouted. Three out of the four boys leaped up and rush over to the kitchen.

"What do you want to do now?" John asked the rest of the remaining children.

"I want to know what happened to Cap' Randy." Meg said, pulling john's arm off her.

"See you like it?" John smiled and put his hand onto the couch.

"I didn't say that." Meg said with eye roll and side smile.

"I know." One of the girls jump up. "Let's play princess!" She shouted. The two of the girls grabbed Meg.

"What did I say about princess games. No way in hell." Meg pulled back but the kids got a grip. John snickered in the background.

"You know she hates girly things right?" the last of the boys said to his little sister.

She laughed; "that's the point."

After a few moments. Meg came out with her piercings gone.

"Where are your piercings?" john asked as he got up.

"With the little ones. I barely made it out alive." Meg grabbed john's wrist, when she heard the two girls asking where she went. Meg went outside with john and closed the door. Meg sighed as she pressed her back to the wall. She allowed her legs to give in and fell against the wall. John sat next to her. Their shoulders touched.

"You don't look bad with less black and silver on your face." John commented. Meg turned to him with a glare.

"No one asked for your option." Meg said. It was silent for a while.

"What happened to Cap' Randy or his brother David?" Meg turned to john. John turned to face her.

"Cap' Randy…. I'm not too sure." John said.

"You're such a weirdo." Meg laughed, no giggled. She actual giggled. John almost commented on how girly she suddenly was. Meg laughed and led toward him slightly. John saw how close they were and he made a little meep. Meg looked up to him. She also noticed that she accidently came little too close. It was silence as they starred. No one moved.

It was becoming a little awkward. Meg wasn't smiling like a girl anymore. She pulled back and was little pissed how girly she suddenly became.

"It was stupid story, anyway." Meg huffed and looked away.

"Oh you liked it." John bumped her gentle with his shoulder.

"How long you and Eddie been friends?" John asked.

"Since we were kids. He has always been there for me. I was the first to notice that he wasn't into girls when we reached high school. He used to be so open to life, til his dad moved away because of that fact. His mother became a heavy drinker. All the partner roles just fell on him." Meg said. She turned back to John.

John rolled over to his side and Meg. Their shoulders against eh wall with their head to the side. They were facing each other as they spoke.

"That sucks." John said.

"Yeah it does." Meg sighed. "What's your sob story?" Meg asked.

"My mum died in fire and me and my…. Dad have been traveling around because of his job." John said.

"Cool."

"And your's is?" Meg gave an air laugh.

"Been bullied since I could walk. I'm only child. Mum and dad are always too busy to notice or care." Meg sighed.

"You get bullied? Who the heck would try anything with you?" John moved his hand back for his balance.

"I know, I'm teddy bear. But everyone always picks on the ugly Goth" Meg croaked a little.

"You are definably not ugly. You're not a Goth. You're, just different." John smiled and looked at the green with blue tinted eyes.

"Like, different is good." Meg scoffed.

"Different is great." John noticed an eye lash on Meg's cheek. He put his thumb and stroked it off.

"Does that line work on all the girls?" Meg said, with little smirk.

"You… tell me" john looked down at Meg's lips. They were pink and not black. He gentle cupped her jaw bringing her slightly closer. He shut his eyes. Meg did the same.

A car horn tooted. John opened his eyes and saw how close he was. His lips almost were touching meg's. Meg pulled back.

John pulled back; "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Weirdo." She said and turned away her red face. John got up to see black impala.

"It's my dad." John waved and ran inside to get his bag. Meg followed behind.

"What are you going to get grounded or something. It's 6." Meg said. John pulled his bag over his shoulder. John saw she was still little pink.

"Yeah but….have you been kissed before Meg?" John said, little embarrassed.

"Sh-shut up." Meg looked away. John couldn't help but tease her. He also liked the red in her check. John likes her. He doesn't why or how, but he does. John used his free hand to cup her cheek as he placed his lips on the other cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Meg." John smiled, also red.


	3. The hunt that brought us here

Dean loaded up his hand gun. His hands moved in sync together, as he had done this thousands of times. John slowly flicked his pocket knife in and out as he was deep in his thoughts. Dean put his hand gun in the waist of his pants. He looked at his long knife blade. It was fairy sharp.

"You ready, Johnny?" Dean asked as he put his blade away.

Dean had gotten so more information's posing as FBI. They people went missing only blood left behind. Dean saw at one scene in the camera a man in a suit. The man threw himself at the person. The person walked out. Not a trace of the man. The blood on the victim's shirt is unknown… but there was no blood from the strange man. What's a vampire…. That can shape shift.

"Yeah….yeah." John talked, but his mind was somewhere else. Dean put his hand on John's shoulder.

"John, what's wrong with you? You have been waiting for this hunt." Dean tapped his shoulder.

"It's just….this is first time I've really made friends." John stared at the ground. Dean sat down at the bed next to John, his gun loosely in his hand.

"I know. Believe me; I know how much it sucks. More than anything me and your dad, Sammy. Wanted to out, have a normal house, normal family. But those are sacrifices of the job. We both would have wanted you to be a normal kid. I'm sorry." Dean said, softly. This is often, what he would say to Sam.

"It's not your fault, uncle Dean…. I just want to stay… a little longer." John flitted with his thumbs and blushed.

"We were going to leave in the morning after this hunt…" Dean looked at John slightly to the side with a smile. "But I guess one more day after the hunt doesn't matter." Dean smiled gentle as John's grew.

"Awesome!" John said with a big smile. He jumped up to the table with the weapons.

"What are we dealing with here, again?" John asked looking up at Dean. Dean walked over to his map speared out of the table. His hand balanced on table. Lines were in pies under buildings were out lined in red and old abounded house were circled in blue.

"Leviathan. These evil sons of bitches have been hiding underground since 2011. Brought down the dick and they ran like hound dogs going to the pound." Dean smirked and looked up to John.

"You know…sometimes, you got to talk normally right. I don't understand you." John looked puzzled at his uncle. Dean nodded his head understanding. For a moment he thought he was speaking to Sam, but he remembers. Dean explain of the year of the Leviathans and how they killed the leader; Dick Roman. Killing him made the rest of them flee and they haven't been heard since. John nodded.

"You and dad took him down. He was man eating shape shifty and you took him down with some old woman's bone and splash of blood." John said with quintet eyes.

"So here's the plan. Some people have been called missing in these areas. Blood found in their bed room. Only connection is working at meat house some point in their lives." Dean got the black marker and drew stars at the houses. "Most of them have been closed for years. But they still worked there." Dean said. He knew this from some photo at the crime scenes and that some of the victim's cloths had some fat on them that wasn't human.

"But they appear seen around these pipe lines, leading to either underground trains or…"

John close his eyes and whispered words over and over again out loud in pray; "please, don't say sewers. Don't say sewers. Don't say sewers."

Dean continued with a large grin; "definably the sewers." Dean looked back at the map. "The recent victims have work at some point at the 'Smith's meaty, treaty, factory.' The only survive is this guy." Dean threw a photo down. It was very skinny man in his later 40's. "His name is Corey. Last one left that came from this place. His work report tell that he not only stupid, but real easy to get along with. People would bully him, kindly, into doing their work. Which, I don't care. But our monster will hit him tonight. This guy is our only lead we got." Dena picked up his gun. John was way ahead of him, rushing to the door.

"We got work to do." John smiled as he opened the door for them.

They parked outside a house that was owned by Corey. Corey been sitting mostly in his house, since the meat factor was shut down. Closed down because the boss orders the closing of it. That was a few weeks ago. When he informed the employees. Slowly, they left one by one. This was the next on the list, because he was the last. Dean and John waited in the impala. John was doing his late maths homework due tomorrow. With the street light as his only source of light.

"Someone is coming." Dean said; ready to pounce at any time.

"Carry the 4. One more question left." John muttered as a weak response.

"It looks like the boss of the meat house. What the hell is he doing here?" Dean asked, both himself and John. The boss of the meat house; Mr Smith. He yawned.

This wasn't a normal yawn. Well, if normal people can have huge mouths and sharp teeth like Leviathans. Then Mr Smith randomly closing down the meat house and his old worker getting knock off one by one is normal. Then this was just a normal night and the writer (me) isn't being sarcastic.

Dean tapped John while his eyes still locked on 'Mr Smith'. 'Mr Smith' knocked on his ex-employees door.

"Dean, what's 12 X 36?" john asked as he used the end of his pencil to scratch his head.

"What? Quick, he's on the move. Got the broax?" Dean asked. John nodded his head as he continued not to take his eyes off his math homework. Dean looked at his jacket's pocket on the inside to double check to see if he had his blade. "You ready joh-" Dean stopped talking when he saw John trying to carve out the fast food chick wing, a few miles back they got it for the stake out, with his chopping up heads knifes. Dean gladded and continued to do so till john noticed. John wiped his blade on his coat's sleeve.

"Come on! Be alert!" Dean ordered.

"Really, Mr Smith? You are going to give me another job?" Corey asked. His brown eyes were widen with joy.

"Of course. You were my hardest worker." Mr Smith smiled, little dark look. "Your expertise. Without was just eating me up inside." The employee stood up and shook Mr Smith's hand.

"Come on, I'll show your new work station." Mr Smith smiled.

"Now?" The employee looked puzzled.

"Come now. The walking will do you good." Mr Smith looked down at the skinny employee. Can't believe his last one that he could knock off that has no family or anyone that would miss him….isn't even a meal. He mostly bones than meat.

Mr Smith smiled at Corey as he locked the door. In the impala, the Winchesters watched.

"What do we do Dean?" John asked looking in the review vision mirror and Dean looked at the side window.

"Just wait. Then we follow." Dean saw that they weren't going in any car. "Ah crap, we got joggers." Dean opened the door and John did the same. "We got to go on foot. We still follow, but from a distance." Dean said to john. John nodded and put his blade away.

"I'm so glad, you could join me. It being so late notice and all." Mr Smith patted Corey's back.

"It's ok, Mr Smith. I'm just glade, that you were giving me a second chance." Corey grinned. "I thought the others would get it." Corey looked ahead. He followed were Mr Smith lead him.

"Oh they couldn't make it. Corey, you are great worker. Come, the wife should have dinner being ready. We would love to have you for dinner." Mr Smith looked at the veins in Corey's arm.

"Alright, thank you, Mr Smith." Corey smiled. Mr Smith lead Corey into the wood as a short cut. Dean and John following behind.

"Looks like things abut to get ugly kid. Frist sign of danger, you get out." Dean looked down at John, behind the tree they were hiding behind.

"Who do I have to run? I can fight, hell you trained me." John commented, watching Corey and the monster.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said, they moved forward, ever so slowly.

"Well, it bound to happen sooner or later." John commented and speed up to the next tree.

Finally Mr Smith took Corey into the building. Mr Smith opened the door. Corey saw a room with no one and old paper work.

"Mr Smith? Where is your wife?" Corey asked and turned to his boss. Mrs Smith slowly took off his tie. Corey backed into the table stunted.

"Mrs Smith, isn't home right now. Doesn't mean we can have bite to eat." Mr Smith came closer.

"aw-awesome. Where's the grab?" Corey tried to protect himself awkwardly on the desk.

"Right here!" Mr Smith opened his mouth. Rows of teeth looked at Corey. Corey was in shock for a few moments before screaming. "You haven't seen the best part." Mr Smith grinned. He licked Corey's hand. Corey screamed when his bossed turn into himself. Mr Smith opened his mouth about to take big, clean bite out of Corey.

Dean and John burst through the room. John squeezed his bottle of brox. Mr Smith hissed. "Go, John! Now!" John rolled to the right, out of the monster's way. Dean pulled his blade out. His arm pulled back to shoulder and he swung the blade like baseball bat. Mr Smith ducked and went for Corey. John stood in the way, protecting Corey. Mr Smiths had his finger nails aiming for John's face. When the tore off a small, thin lay of skin. Mr Smith went for the bite. He bite John's arm. John screamed. He took a deep breathe, trying to ignore the pain. His arm pulled away and John punch Mr Smiths in the face, sending him back. Mr Smith hissed and held his nose. "yo, asshat." Dean called out. Mr Smith turned around.

Dean took off Mr Smith's head. John ran over to Corey and blocked the black blood slash. "Little slow, John. But good work." Dean put his hand on John's shoulder. His hand stuck to the black goo on John's shoulder. John gave a weak smile and spa out the black goo on his mouth.

"I was slow. I can out run you any day." John poked his tongue out at dean and hope he didn't taste the displease of the black blood.

"What the hell happened to my boss?!" Corey shouted.

"Truly; your boss was psychopath. Actually, a monster. Literally." John tried to explain. Corey just nodded.

"That fear might wear off in a few days. Might." Dean added. Dena kick the head of the monster that was in the form of Corey. Corey felt dizzy seeing himself, with no head.

Dean and John took Corey home. "You think, he'll be alright?" John asked, putting his machete over his shoulder.

"Yeah, he might be bit shaken. Little crazy, but he'll be fine." Dean did the same as John, throwing his blade over his shoulder. "Well, that's it…" Dean looked at his watch to see it was 2 AM. "Better get you for your last day of school." Dean smiled and shut the door. John's smile faded. He knew this day was to come. But why does it always have to come when life was just getting good. John knew they couldn't stick around for long, and might not come back to this town. But he wish they could stay, even for a little bit longer.


End file.
